約束 Yakusoku Vol 2 涙 Namida Tears
by 999sea9
Summary: -COMPLETED- Adell continues his journey in Holt College, not alone now but with Rozalin But not everything remains the same! Most Importantly, more tears? Tears just can't stop flowing Another AdellxRozalin fanfic
1. 第1話: New Story, New characters?

約束 (Yakusoku) Vol.2 涙 (Namida)

_~An AdellxRozalin Fan Fiction~_

**Hello! This is 999sea9! This is the second sequel to Yakusoku! Hope you guys can enjoy! I'll try to update once a week.. Hope you guys enjoy! **

**Remember to leave a review! I can accept criticism! xD**

**Rated T for some swearing, blood, violence, romance and other suggestive themes.**

* * *

><p>It was the second time that he stepped into here.<p>

A new year, a new beginnig~

_The same college. Another year here..._

This was Adell. He was the one who saved the college from Zenon's attacks a year ago...

He was disliked by many demons due to the fact that he was a human.

Now, he was almost any teenage girl's dream.

**"ADELLL!"**

Fan girls started to chase after him.

"Woah! Woah! Stop chasing after me!"

Fan girls started to surrond him.

"Hey, don't come close or I'll beat you guys up!"

Obviously, Adell disliked, dislikes and will dislike girls

Except for one.

*bang!*

"IDIOTS!"

*everything came to a halt*

"I am Rozalin! The incarnation of Zenon! Whoever dares to come close to him will pay the price!"

Everyone stood still as they stared at the busty blonde...

*bang!*

Everybody ran back to their classes...

Adell and Rozalin were the only ones left at the school entrance...

Rozalin slowly walked forward, towards Adell...

"Idiot..."

"What is it?"

Rozalin went close and closer towards Adell..

"Your tie, you Idiot!"

While Rozalin was busy adjusting Adell's tie, the bell rang.

"WHAT? YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?"

"it's alright, silly..."

"..."

(Both of them stared at each other with their eyes gazing at each other...)

"Adell, there's one more thing..."

(Rozalin slowly kissed Adell on the cheek~)

"Rozalin~"

"No there's no time to lose. Let's go you battle freak!"

(Rozalin pulled Adell's tie and used all her strength to pull him to the school hall.)

"Stop, Roz."

(Rozalin let go of his tie...)

"Thank you, silly..."

(Rozalin could not help but blush...)

"Idiot, let's go already!"

(Then, Rozalin grabbed Adell's tie and pulled him again towards the school hall...)

_-Meanwhile~-_

"Good Morning, students!"

"I am you new principal!"

"OVERLORD LAHARL!"

"**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

-継続することに-


	2. 第2話: The Overlord's Challenge

-School Hall-

(Adell and Rozalin made their way into the school hall, only to be surprised by the new principal...)

"**YOU GUYS ARE LATE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"..."

_-An Awkward Moment of Silence-_

"Um... Who are you?"

"I AM OVERLORD LAHARL, YOUR NEW PRINCIPAL!"

"Wait... Aren't you the main character from the previous game?"

"YES! AN I'M HERE TO TAKE BACK MY ROLE, **BY BEING THE PRINCIPAL HERE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

"..."

"..."

"This is my story, and I can't let you take my role as the main character..."

"IDIOT! THEN YOU SHALL RECEIVE DETENTION!"

"I don't take orders from a kid like you..."

(Everybody burst out into laughter, while Laharl's face started to turn red.)

"I AM 1000 YEARS OLDER THAN YOU AND YOU CALL ME A KID?"

"Kids like you can't stand sexy bodies."

**"SHUT UP! OVERLORD'S WRATH!"**

(He summoned tons of fiery asteroids and launched it at the red-haired teenager...)

**"ADELL!"**

(... ... ...)

_"Rozalin?"_

(Apparently, Rozalin had taken the heavy blow for Adell... But the blow was too strong for her to handle...)

"ROZALIN!"

(Rozalin slowly collapsed, but Adell was there to catch her in his arms..)

"Why did you do this for me?"

"Because I loved you, can't you remember? Show that bad ass how strong you are. I'm alright~ I just need to rest~"

"Okay..."

(Adell slowly kissed Rozalin on the forehead...)

**''CAN THE BOTH STOP GETTING STOP LOVING IN FRONT OF ME, IT'S MAKING ME INSANE!"**

_Like that love freak in my castle? What is wrong with demons now of thee days?_

(Slowly, he put Rozalin down on the floor as students went over and brought her to the nearby hospital, while the others just watched in silence...)

"OVERLORD LAHARL! I'LL FINISH YOU OFF FOR ROZALIN!"

(Then , they got into a huge fight, launching lethal blows at each other)

"You human, do you think that a mere level 100 can beat a level 1200?"

"I never give up! I don't care! It's not my style not to fight!"

(Suddenly, Laharl felt himself being punched rapidly everywhere!)

"Wha.. Wha.. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Showing you what a level 100 can do to a level 1200!"

***BOOM***

(Laharl fell from the skies and lay down on the floor...)

"Urghhhh... You have never seen the last of me, you red-hair freak!"

(Then , Laharl vanished into thin air...)

"... ... ..."

(Adell slowly walked and walked, he subsequently fell on his knees, and fainted...)

-継続することに-


	3. 第3話: Trust x Trust

_Adell..._

_Adell..._

...

"Rozalin, wake up..."

"Huh?"

(Rozalin slowly got up from the bed, she saw somebody...)

(But it wasn't Adell..)

"Who are you?"

"..."

(The stranger kept quiet, as the cold wind brushed through his fringe...)

"Can't you remember, Rozalin?"

"No... I though you were dead..."

"I wasn't."

(The stranger slowly sat down beside Rozalin...)

"I had managed to survive to survive... How are you?"

"I'm fine and I have a boyfriend..."

"... ... ... That's fine... I'll be leaving..."

"I'm sorry... I thought you were dead..."

(The stranger smiled at Rozalin, holding her hands to his chest)

"It's alright... See you soon."

(He got up, and quietly left the room...)

_Zach..._

-A few moments later-

(Adell walked into the room...)

"Rozalin?"

"Adell... You're alright?"

(Adell sat on the chair beside Rozalin, while both of them kept quiet...)

"Ya... I'm beat from the fight just now... Who was that?"

"Um... My childhood friend..."

"Oh..."

"Adell, I'm sorry... I fell in love with him before... Before I thought that he was dead..."

"It's alright, silly... Why apologize? I know you love me now..."

"..."

_~Awkward moment of silence~_

"Could you tell more about this guy, Rozalin?"

"He was my childhood friend, Zach. He was my only friend, besides Tink. He kept bringing in presents for me every birthday, while I never gave him any...

He protected me all along with his rusty sword... He was nice..."

"Why did you think that he was dead?"

"Once, when I was 15. I was attacked by a dragon.. I kept running away, before he came... It was a long fight... He told me to run, I didn't want to... He had

his arm cut... His flesh torn... I didn't want to leave him... But in the end, I chose to run..."

"Oh..."

**"I'm such a coward! I'm such a selfish bitch! I can't do anything for others!"**

(Then, Rozalin broke down again, tears flowing down her cheeks...)

"I'm just too weak..."

(That was not for long before Adell hugged her, cos that is his style)

"Stop crying... You're strong and arrogant. You know how to condemn others. You're never selfish..."

**"Stop lying! I know that I'm weak, so stop trying to comfort me..."**

"I'm not lying."

(Rozalin looked at Adell with confused and teary eyes...)

'What?"

"From the first day, you scolded me, you teased others. Didn't you? You took criticism from anyone else. And you still stayed strong."

"Adell... I never knew you still remembered..."

"Silly, I always remembered what you said to me... Everyone has a soft spot... It's just whether it shows up more often or not..."

"Thanks, Adell.. I'll always love you~"

"Me too~"

-継続することに-

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! Done!<strong>

**Stay tuned for the next episode! **

**Please remember to give me a review about what you think about this story! Thanks!**

**xD**


	4. 第4話: Demon Wings

-School Hall-

**"ADELL! ROZALIN! BOTH OF YOU COME OUT NOW!"**

(Well, Principal Laharl is back, really pissed off about the incident a few days ago...)

"I'm present."

"Me too."

(Both of them stepped into the hall with their hands together.)

"!"

"Shut up!"

(Laharl was trembling, at the sight of his weakness. Love)

"I... I... am here... to punish you guys!"

"Such a pathetic overlord... Can't even stand the sight of love."

(While Rozalin was mocking Laharl, Laharl was trying to recover from his shock...)

"... ... ... Today... i'll punish.. you guys!"

"But, why do you want to punish them?" One student asked.

"HA! That's the reason I brought all of you here! To let you guys see what this pair has done! **TO ME!**"

(Laharl set up his slideshow. Not before long, the whole batch of students started to burst into laughter...)

"WHA- WHAT?"

(On the screen showed Laharl when he was young...)

**_IT CAN'T BE!_**

(As he clicked the mouse, pictures of succubi appeared)

"NO NO NO!"

(Slowly, blood started to drip from Laharl's nose...)

(By this time, he was furious.)

**"WHICH IDIOT WENT TO TAMPER WITH MY SLIDESHOW?"**

(One teenager stood up.)

"It was me."

(The newcomer, Zach stood up while everyone else started to applaud him, amusingly...)

_Zach?_

_I thought you..._

(While Rozalin was busy thinking, Laharl was busy screaming his lungs out.)

**"YOU NEWCOMER! GETTING SO COCKY! I- I- WILL- "**

(Not before long, Laharl fainted. You know why...)

"Well, That's it."

(Everyone regarded Zach as the new hero who overthrown the new principal, raising him up and carrying him around in circles...)

"Zach."

(Slowly, Zach got down and went over to Rozalin...)

"Thank you~"

"Welcome, my childhood friend~"

(He winked at her, and then left the hall while getting ready to be interviewed by girls in the school)

"Zach... ..."

(Adell looked at Rozalin and could not help but to control the jealousy within his heart...)

_Rozalin..._

_..._

_..._

-Later That Evening-

"Yes, now she had absolute trust that I'm alive and that she trusts me more."

"Good. Now we shall take that trust to our advantage..."

"She'll face a nightmare she'll never expect"

"She'll be tortured emotionally..."

"She'll never see him again..."

**"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

-継続することに-

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all for this episode... <strong>

**So is Zach a hero or a villian?**

**That's up to you to decide, until the next episode. xD**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Thanks! xD**


	5. 第5話: Betrayal

-In the dorm-

"Adell... Why are you feeling so down?"

"Roz, I just don't want to talk about it..."

"Why, Adell?"

"... It's alright... Just a small thing..."

(Then, Adell forced a smile on his face...)

_Adell..._

-In the canteen-

"Adell..."

"Hey, Rozalin~"

"Hey, Zach."

(Zach got closer to Rozalin)

"Zach... Adell's kinda down right now..."

"I don't know... Is it because he has something inside him?"

"I don't know... I don't wanna ask him. I don't want him to get hurt..."

"Why?"

"I don't know... It's maybe-"

"It's alright, Rozalin. He'll get over it~"

"Zach..."

(Suddenly, Zach went over and hugged Rozalin...)

**"Zach- Wha- Wha- What are you doing?"**

"Rozalin, I love you."

"**SHUT UP! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND ALREADY!"**

"Shhh... I don't give a damn..."

"GET OFF ME YOU F*CKING BASTARD!"

"I don't care."

"What?"

"I don't care at all. As long as I am with you, I don't care about anything else..."

"Zach~. Stop it..."

"I don't give a damn."

(Suddenly, Rozalin and Zach kissed... slowly hugging each other...)

(Not before long someone appeared...)

"Ro- za- lin-?"

"Adell?"

(Slowly, he left the scene...)

"**ADELL!"**

(Meanwhile, Rozalin chased after Adell, while Zach smirked in one corner...)

_The plan is working..._

"ADELL! I'm sorry..."

"... That was what that's bothering me..."

"Adell... I'm sorry..."

"Stop it."

"..."

*They just stared at each other...*

*Then, Rozalin hugged Adell, not long before Adell put down Rozalin's hands..."

"Adell... I didn't mean to betray you-"

"But you still did it..."

"..."

"Leave me alone for a while..."

"A-"

(Slowly, Adell walked away from Rozalin, leaving Rozalin behind in tears...)

_Adell..._

-継続することに-


	6. 第6話: Hidden Feelings

-In The Bar-

(Adell was all alone in the bar, drinking wine, while trying to make himself get rid of the memory just now...)

_Rozalin kissing Zach..._

_I can't believe that..._

_That Bastard... What the heck does he want with Roz?_

_I can't trust anyone right now..._

_Rozalin..._

(Not before long, Hiroshi entered the bar...)

"Hey, Adell"

"Hiroshi.. Roz..."

"I know what happened, bro. That's why i'm here."

"How's Yumiko?"

"She's fine with me. We have been dating a while since~"

"That's good for the both of you..."

"I think Rozalin didn't mean to kiss him, It must be that bastard who seduced him..."

"Ya... But I can't trust her right now..."

"Why?"

"Cos she betrayed my trust... By kissing that bastard..."

"It's alright, bro..."

"..."

"Just get over it, bro."

"... ..."

"See you soon, bro... Don't drink too much..."

"Bye..."

(Once Hiroshi left, Adell continued to drink and drink...)

(Before Rozalin arrived...)

"Adell..."

"Roz..."

(Slowly, Rozalin sat close beside Adell, while both of them kept quiet...)

"Roz, you've hurt me too much..."

"Adell, I- I-..."

"..."

"..."

_~Awkward moment of silence~_

"Adell, I'm really sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"..."

(Tears started to flow down Adell's cheeks, not long before Rozalin went over to hug him. )

"Adell... I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. That bastard wanted to kiss me. I never wanted to do so. I- I-" *Rozalin then broke down into tears*

"Roz... ..."

"Adell *sob* I'm such an idiot... I can't even protect myself..."

(Then, Adell brought his lips closer and closer, before kissing Rozalin on the lips...)

"I love you, Roz... Remember this. I promised to love you and to protect you... That will never change... Sorry for being so rash towards you.. I couldn't understand your feelings..."

"Adell... *sob*..."

"I just wanted to love you. I didn't want anybody else to steal you from you. Cause you are my girl~"

"Adell.. *sob* I never wanted to hurt you... *breaks down into tears again*"

"Roz... Stop crying... It's also making me cry..."

*Finally, they hugged together while letting their tears flow down...*

"Let's go back, Adell..."

"And face that bastard..."

*They held hands together and left the bar...*

-継続することに-


	7. 第7話: Sins and Sorrows

(The middle of the school field)

"Adell... Thanks for coming..."

"Nah, it's fine, Roz~"

(Then, Adell shouted out loud:)

**"ZACH YOU BASTARD! COME OUT RIGHT NOW!" **

(Adell and Rozalin were standing in the middle of the school field, waiting for Zach to come, so that they could beat the hell out of him.)

"What is it?"

(And he finally arrived...)

"What you did to Roz was unforgivable! You were her childhood friend, and yet you chose to hurt our relationship!"

"It's not my fault that she wanted to kiss me..."

"Shut Up!"

(Adell rushed forward and gave Zach a punch...)

"You cheeky little bastard! I'll show you my strength!"

(Rushing again, he launched a furry of flows onto Zach, leaving no time for Zach to recover)

"..."

(But not for long...)

*BANG!*

**"ARGGHH!"**

**"ADELL!"**

(Apparently, he had been shot by Zach at the back, and then Adell fell onto his knees...)

"You jerk! What have you done to him?"

**"Do you really think I would be defeated so easily?"**

(Then, he flew over to Roz and pointed the gun at Adell's chest...)

*BANG!*

**"STOP IT!"**

(Zach ignored her, while he continued firing at Adell!)

**"ARGGHH!"**

**"What do you want from us?"**

"Your life."

"Wha- Wha- WHAT?"

"Once my mission is complete, I'll leave him alone"

"So if I kill myself, you'll stop hurting him, right?"

"Yes."

**"ROZALIN! DON'T TRUST THIS JERK! IT WON'T STOP ANYTHING!"**

"..."

(Rozalin just stood there silent, while tears continued to flow down and down... Watching Adell being shot multiple times...)

"Roz... Don't do it! *bang!* I can handle this by myself..."

"Adell... ..."

(Everyone else just stood there, watching Zach shoot Adell repeatedly, and they knew: if they interfered, they would be killed...)

_Adell..._

_I- I'm not going to let you die..._

_You're the only one who can trust me..._

_I don't want to lose you, yet..._

(Slowly, she took out the gun from her pocket, but not long, she did something that everyone did not expect...)

**"ROZ! NO!"**

(She pointed the gun at her chest, ready to shoot herself...)

"Goodbye, Adell..."

*BANG!*

(She slowly fell to the ground, and her teary ruby eyes started to blink and blink, before they finally closed...)

_Goodbye, Adell..._

**"ROZALINNNN!"**

(Adell rushed over to Rozalin and hugged her tight, as Zach slowly disappeared from the eyes of many...)

"..."

(He just hugged her tightly in his arms, while the rest of them just stood there and watched...)

_Silly..._

_You didn't need to do so..._

_Why?_

_WHY?_

**WHYYYYYYYYY?**

-継続することに-


	8. 第8話: Tears

_~Later~_

(Adell was sitting down on the bed in his dorm, with the body of his loved one...)

_Rozalin..._

_Why did you have to sacrifice yourself?_

_..._

_..._

_You just left me all alone here in this cruel world..._

(Tears continued to flow down his cheeks... Many have already told him it was impossible to revive her... She was gone, they told him...)

"Ro- za- lin..."

(He tightly held the cold body of Rozalin, as tears flowed down and down, until they touched Rozalin's face...)

"..."

_This is not the end!_

**_IT CAN'T BE!_**

"Let go, Adell..."

"?"

(Hiro stepped in his dorm with Yumiko...'

"Mr. Adell, she's gone..."

**"SHUT UP!"**

"She's gone, there's no reason in crying and weeping..."

"There's a chance**! WHY CAN'T YOU BASTARDS REALIZE THAT?**"

"..."

"Let go, Adell..."

"..."

"No."

"We guys need to have a talk..."

(Then, the three of them got into a long conversation...)

"It's over, Adell..."

'Mr. Adell, Ms. Rozalin would not want to see you like this..."

"Just leave her, let her be free..."

(Adell looked in another direction, while he spoke his last few words...)

"Leave..."

"Kay..."

(Hiro and Yumiko left the room...)

"..."

_"Rozalin..."_

_"Thanks for everything..."_

_"But now, I have to let you go to be- be- be-"_

(He clenched his fists tightly before whispering his last few words to her...)

_"I_ love_ you, Good- Good- bye..."_

_(Finally, he kissed the pale lips of his loved one, while tears continued flowing...)_

_"I love you..."_

_(Before he left, he heard somebody sob silently...)_

_"... *sob*... *sob* ..."_

_"...?"_

(He turned back, and he noticed a miracle: tears were flowing down from Rozalin's closed eyes as she tried to open her eyes...)

_"A- A- A..."_

_"Ro- Ro- Rozalin?"_

"Adell..."

"ROZALIN!"

(He ran over to the bed and hugged her tightly, while both of them cried in each other's arms...)

_"Adell..."_

_"Rozalin.. I missed you..."_

_"Adell, I'm sorry..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_~An Awkward Moment Of Silence~_

_"I.. I... I-"_

_(Before she could even speak, she felt her lips touch another pair of lips. Adell's lips...)_

_"It's alright Rozalin, I knew you wanted me to be Alive..."_

_"But..."_

_"It's fine. Let the past be the past..."_

_"Adell~"_

_"I promise, not to let you die again. And it's my promise~"_

_"Thank you... I love you... Never would I leave you again..."_

_"Thanks, Roz..."_

___-エンド... ...?-___


	9. 第9話: Last Chances

-Two days later-

_Zach was already caught with the 'murder' of Rozalin, while Rozalin could finally be with Adell, with the help of someone..._

_Now, everything was fine for now... ..._

"Adell..."

(Adell was sitting Rozallin while she was lying in bed, still recovering from her injuries, although she apprently had been revived...)

"Rozalin..."

(They just held their hands together...)

"I missed you, Adell..."

(Her eyes began to tear as one by one teardrop slowly rolled down her cheek... ...)

"Roz, Stop crying..."

(Adell held his other hand to her pale face, as Rozalin looked up to see Adell's sapphire eyes...)

"I'm sorry i caused you all this trouble. I just wanted you to be happy and alive. But I didn't know that-"

"Shh..."

(Adell put two fingers onto Rozalin's lips, which made her blush a little...)

"Is this over?"

"Yes, Zach had been arrested..."

"That's good..."

"..."

"..."

_~An Awkward moment of Silence~_

...

...

* * *

><p>"Who revived me, Adell?<p>

"I guess it was me..."

"Oh- I thought you said that you wouldn't kiss me again..."

**"NO I DIDN'T"**

"You said it when you were drunk..."

"I'm- I'm..."

"..."

"..."

"Adell, you have finally broken a promise..."

"No- No-"

"But it's fine, since you revived me~"

(Rozalin finally smiled, a smile so sweet that Adell has never seen the past week...)

"Roz..."

(Adell slowly took out something from his pocket,,,,)

"Adell, what are you-"

"Happy Birthday!"

"Adell..."

(It was just a cute minifigure of Rozalin and Adell~~)

"Adell... ... I can't even imagine that..."

(In a blink, Adell kissed Rozalin on the lips, and slowly they kissed and got nto the lonest kiss they ever felt since the first time they met each other. Memories started to flow and both of them had tears flowing down form each other's eyes... It was just such a blessing...)

(Then, Adell took out his tie and his singlet and went over and lay down beside Rozalin in bed...)

"Ade- Ade- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'll never leave you. It's a promise I'll never break again."

"Adell~~"

"It's the first time I'm doing this. Sleeping with you on the same bed..."

"Adell, it's fine..."

"I- I- I love you..."

(Slowly, they brought their faces nearer and nearer each other, before finally giving each other the warmest kiss, while taking off their clothes, before putting the blanket over their bodies...)

...

...

* * *

><p>-A few moments later-<p>

"I love you Adell... I'll never hurt you again..."

"Roz~ I love you too. I'll love you till we die together. We can't be born on the same day but we can die at the same time. Together~"

"Adell..."

"It's all over..."

"..."

"I don't care about how others say about us. We'll just be together. Forever and always~"

"Me too~ Forever and Always~"

_-継続することに... ...-_


	10. 第10話: The End?

-Meanwhile...-

"Hey, Adell. How-"

(Some random girl stepped in before, she saw the blanket above Adell And Rozalin...)

"Uhhh... Do I get a reward for catching Zach?"

"..."

(She pulled down the blanket to see Adell and Rozalin sleeping togther...)

"Uh-oh..."

(Not before long, both of them woke up.)

"Ro- Wait a min..."

"Adell, What-"

(Both of them looked up and saw the girl with long, black, curly hair looking at them...)

"Sh-"

(Adell frantically searched for his shirt and tie, while Rozalin was sitting there blushing...)

-A few moments later...-

"May I know who you are?"

"I'm Rose..."

**"WHAT?"**

"Ya... I helped you to catch Zach..."

"Woah, That's random... So what do you want?"

"MONEYYYYY!"

"..."

"Kay."

"THANKSSS!"

(And the girl called Rose just left the room...)

"How did she even get here...?"

"I don't know..."

-Last Day Of School-

_"Adell..._

_Where are you at this time for the graduation ceremony?_

_..._

_..._

_Don't tell me he's late again..._

_He told me he won't break another promise_

_Is he just like-_

"Rozalin!"

(Adell rushed over and hugged Rozalin, leaving no time for Rozalin to react...)

"A- A- Adell... You're almost late! Come let's hurry up!"

"O-"

(Then, Rozalin pulled Adell's tie and pulled him along to the hall...)

_Just like the first day of school, Roz..._

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>(Let's skip the boring part where the new principal talks crap and about bunch of stuff not relating to this story.) xD<strong>

* * *

><p>"You ready, Roz?"<p>

(Rozalin felt her heart beating so fast as Adell held her hand...)

"Ready~"

(Then, they threw their hats into the air and they just let their hearts beat together as one, as everyone started cheering!)

(While, the both of them just stood in one quiet corner...)

"So, are we going to meet again, Adell?"

"I don't know Roz... Are we going to meet...?"

**"Why do you ask the same question I ask you, IDIOT!"**

"Don't worry bout not meeting again, Roz..."

"Why?"

"Cos we'll know when to meet again... Remember? You knew where I was when you got lost?"

"Yeah... But- But-"

(Slowly, Adell put two fingers onto Rozalin's lips...)

"We'll meet again. I promise"

(Then, Adell gave her the final kiss before they offically leave each other again...)

"I'll miss you, Adell.."

"Me too..."

(They just hugged each other, crying in each other's arms, before leaving each other...)

"Goodbye, Adell..."

"Goodbye, Roz..."

_(And Roz gave the last kiss she never wanted to give...)_

_-エンド... ...?-_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Episode: 1102/2012**_

_**Valentine's Special xD**  
><em>


	11. 第11話: Gift of Love

_**LAST**_** CHAPTER?**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Yea... Joking~**

**Thanks for all the support from you guys! xD**

**Well, off to go...**

* * *

><p><em>The only thing left for me to do is to wait...<em>

_But what is taking him so long...?_

_..._

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

_She was just sitting there on the bench in the airport, all alone..._

_Rozalin was trying to bring herself to trust his promise again..._

_She knew that she could not wait for long, _

_as she had to fly off somewhere else to further her education_

_..._

_..._

* * *

><p>(Before she saw the red haired guy...)<p>

"ADELL!"

(She just rushed forward and ran and ran and hugged Adell tightly...)

"Roz... ..."

"YOU IDIOT! DID YOU KNOW I WAS ABOUT TO LEAVE?"

"I knew that..."

**"FURTHERMORE, TODAY IS VALENTINES AND YOU FORGOT ABOUT GIVING A PRESENT, YOU IDIOT?"**

"No..."

(Slowly, Adell took out a single rose stalk...)

"Happy Valentines Day~"

"Hmph! At least you bothered..."

"I know~"

"..."

"..."

* * *

><p><em>~Awkward moment of silence~"<em>

* * *

><p>"Adell... I don't want to leave this town..."<p>

"..."

"I don't want to leave all the people here. Taro, Hanako, And your Parents..."

"..."

**"WHY ARE YOU SHUTTING YOUR MOUTH UP, YOU FOOL!"**

"You're so cute when you're angry, Roz..."

(This simple statement, made Roz blush even more...)

"You- You- You-"

(Slowly, he kissed Roz on the lips and let her hair loose, as both of them kissed and hugged...)

"You idiot- You know I won't be seeing you again... Yet you still want me to- to- to- leave so many memories..."

(She tried to hold back, she tried and tried but she still let her tears flow...)

"No. I'm leaving with you..."

"WH-"

"I'm leaving this place with you to study too, It's just not my style to leave you alone."

"A-"

(Then, he put two of his fingers onto Rozalin's lips...)

"Adell... You idiot..."

"You silly girl~"

"Don't talk back!"

"Fine..."

(Announcement: Gate 18 is closing in 5 minutes. All passengers please board as soon as possible)

"YOU IDIOT! YOU DIDN'T BRING YOUR LUGGAGE!"

"I already put it in the aeroplane beforehand~"

"You... You... NEVER MIND LET'S LEAVE ALREADY!"

(Then, she pulled his red tie again and pulled him along to Gate 18...)

"Wait, Roz."

"What, you idiot? There's no t-"

(He just kissed Roz for the last time in this town, before holding her hand again...)

"Let's go!"

"Fine!"

...

* * *

><p><em>Adell...<em>

_The best valentines gift in my life_

_I love you and never would I leave you again..._

* * *

><p>"Wait, Adell."<p>

"Wha-"

"I love you."

"... Roz... I love you too~"

"..."

"..."

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but it's time to leave..."

"FINE!"

(Both of them replied in unison to the passenger behind them...)

"Let's go, Roz..."

"Kay..."

_-__エンド-_


End file.
